Papi, voy a ser gimnasta!
by Tell Me What You Want
Summary: Bra inició gimnasia artística, esto a Vegeta no le agrada mucho, lo que lleva a este a gritarle, ¿que hará Vegeta para que su princesita lo perdone?, o mejor dicho, ¿que le dirá?.


**Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-gritó Vegeta al oír la noticia de Bra.

-No te parece emocionante que hoy empiece gimnasia artística?-dijo Bra tiernamente.

-NO!-dijo Vegeta molesto-Tú eres una princesa saiyajin! ¡tu obligación es entrenar!.

-Vegeta!,no puedes negarle que haga lo que ella quiere,tiene 5 años,cuando sea más grande a lo mejor tenga el deseo de entrenar-dijo Bulma.

-Yo quiero entrenar!-dijo Bra.

-Ja! !Has visto mujer!,sólo quiere entrenar-dijo Vegeta truinfante.

-Quiero hacer las dos cosas!,pero tendría que entrenar los domingos,porque los demás días tengo gimnasia-dijo Bra.

-QUE? NO DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS ESA COSA RIDÍCULA-dijo Vegeta hechando humo.

-Bra ya te dijo,los domingos va a entrenar-dijo Bulma-Es eso,O NADA!

-Vamos mami, no quiero llegar tarde a la primer clase de gimnasia!-dijo Bra entusiasmada.

Bra se fue a su clase y la furia de Vegeta aumentaba cada vez más y más...

-ELLA TIENE QUE SER UNA GUERRERA Z!, NO UNA GIMNASTA QUE SE LA PASA SALTANDO Y HACIENDO TONTERÍAS TODO EL TIEMPO!-gritaba Vegeta en su camara de gravedad-TODO POR BULMA! NO DEJÓ QUE LA ENTRENARA ANTES Y AHORA QUIERE DEDICARSE A OTRA COSA!

Vegeta se pasó el resto de la tarde maldiciendo a Bulma y a el que creó la gimnasia artística.

-Papi!-dijo Bra abrazando a su padre-Mira lo que me enseñaron a hacer-dijo Bra para después hacer una parada de manos perfecta.

-Vegeta, ¿no vas a felicitar a Bra por haber logrado en su primer día una parada de manos?-dijo Bulma al notar que Bra se estaba poniendo mal por su desinteresado padre.

-Felicidades, Bra-dijo Vegeta totalmente desinteresado.

-Podrías tener una buena actitud con Bra! ¿no?-dijo Bulma después que Bra se fuera algo desilucionada a su habitación.

-No-dijo secamente.

-Voy a ir a bañar a Bra, no quiero seguir hablando contigo-dijo Bulma.

-Mira mami, parezco Santa Claus-dijo Bra jugando con el shampoo.

-Si, ahora,hermosa ,cierra los ojos así no te entra el shampoo-dijo Bulma.

-Mami, ¿papi ya no me quiere?-dijo Bra algo triste.

-Por qué dices eso?-dijo Bulma confundida.

-Hoy papá no se emocionó cuando le mostré mi nuevo truco-dijo Bra a punto de llorar.

-Oh, mi niña, papá solo está cansado, el te sigue queriendo mi niña-dijo Bulma abrazandola.

-Estás segura?-dijo Bra.

-Si, estoy segura-dijo Bulma-Ahora,te voy a secar y vamos a ir a cenar, ¿si?-dijo Bulma.

En la cena...

-Entonces,la entrenadora nos hizo abrir de piernas y estar un minuto así-contaba Bra sus experiencias de su clase.

-Me alegro mucho que la hayas pasado bien,ahora que terminaste de cenar,Trunks te llevará a tu cama-dijo Bulma.

-Qué?, ¿yo?-dijo Trunks.

-Si, tú, tengo que hablar con tu papá-dijo Bulma seriamente.

-Que quieres mujer?-dijo Vegeta.

-Te lo diré bien claro, empieza a cambiar tu actitud porque Bra piensa que ya no la quieres-dijo Bulma en un tono molesto.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido y triste, pues sabía que no le había estado dando atención, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza de que su princesita pudiera pensar eso.

-Así que mañana entrenará contigo, y quiero que la trates bien-dijo Bulma-Si sigues así, cuando ella crezca te lamentarás haberla tratado de esa forma.

Al otro día Bra y Vegeta estaban entrenando, este último intentaba tratarla bien, pero su princesa se pasaba hablando de su clase de gimnasia.

- _Controlate, es solo una niña, no le grites-_ pensaba Vegeta.

-Papi, ¿tú harías gimnasia artística-dijo Bra después de todo un discurso, para su mala suerte, esta pregunta fue el detonante para que Vegeta se enfureciera.

-NO! NO ME INTERESA NADA DE ESAS COSAS ASÍ QUE DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESO!-gritó Vegeta de una manera muy violenta inconsientemente.

Bra, asustada, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y salió corriendo de la camara de gravedad.

-Bra, espera-dijo Vegeta corriendo detrás de ella.

-Bra, ¿que pasó?-dijo Bulma alarmada.

-Papá me gritó!-dijo Bra subiendo las escaleras.

-VEGETA! ¡TE LO HE DICHO!-dijo Bulma.

-NO LO QUISE HACER!-gritó Vegeta.

-PERO LO HICISTE!-gritó Bulma-MÁS TE VALE QUE VAYAS A DISCULPARTE CON ELLA!

Bra estaba en su cuarto, llorando y abrazada a sus peluches.

-Bra, podemos hablar-dijo Vegeta entrando a la habitación.

-NO! VETE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-gritó Bra lanzandole sus peluches.

-Por favor, quiero disculparme-dijo Vegeta acercandose, pero Bra se echó para atrás, como si le tuviera miedo-B-Bra, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?.

-No quiero herir tus sentimientos, así que por favor, vete-dijo tristemente

-Está bien-dijo Vegeta dolido.

-Y te has disculpado?-preguntó Bulma molesta.

-No-dijo secamente.

-Y entonces que ha pasado?-dijo Bulma.

-Me tiene miedo-dijo Vegeta en un tono triste.

-Te lo he dicho, tú no me hiciste caso-dijo Bulma sorprendida por Bra y por el tono triste de Vegeta.

-Si, si, si-dijo Vegeta subiendo las escaleras.

Vegeta ya no tenía más animos de seguir entrenando, así que se fue a dar una ducha...

- _Qué he hecho?, espero no haberle dañado demasiado sus sentimientos-_ pensaba mientras se bañaba.

Una semana después...

-Bra, ¿quieres entrenar?-dijo Vegeta temeroso, cosa que sorprendió a Trunks que estaba ahí presente.

-No, no me interesa nada de esas cosas-dijo en el mismo tono que Vegeta se lo había dicho-A ti no te importa lo que yo hago, así que a mi tampoco me tiene que importar lo que tú hagas-dijo muy maduramente.

-Bra, por favor, perdoname-decía Vegeta en tono de súplica, a cualquiera le habría sorprendido esto, ¿el gran Principe de los Saiyajines suplicandole a una niña de 5 años?.

-No-dijo Bra sin darle importancia.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bra había empezado gimnasia artística y ya era una de las mejores de la clase, en cuanto la relación con Vegeta, no le dirijo la palabra en todo ese mes.

-Mami!-dijo Bra emocionada-El próximo sábado va a haber un torneo y la maestra me eligió! Sólo eligió a 4 de las 25 chicas que hay!, ¿no es emocionante?.

-Mi niña, eso es genial!-dijo Bulma muy feliz-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mami, voy a mi habitación-dijo Bra dando saltos de alegría.

-Escucha Vegeta, vas que tener que llevar a Bra a el torneo, yo ese día tengo una reunión junto a Trunks-dijo Bulma.

-Qué?-dijo Vegeta-No va a querer ir conmigo!, no me ha dirijido la palabra en todo este mes!

-Pues es tu oportunidad de perdonarse-dijo Bulma-Yo hablaré con ella el día antes del torneo, así no habrá inconvenientes.

-Está bien-dijo Vegeta, si bien no quería saber nada sobre ningún torneo, quería volver a tener la relación que siempre tuvieron con su pricesita.

Una semana después...

-Bra, mañana papá te llevará al torneo-dijo Bulma-Tengo una reunión muy importante.

-Qué?, no me puede llevar Trunks?-dijo Bra.

-No, el tiene que venir conmigo-dijo Bulma.

-Está bien-dijo en tono de queja.

- _Rayos, la niña ni quiere que la acompañe_ -pensó Vegeta algo desilucionado, porque si todo estuviera bien, Bra estaría más que feliz que la acompañara.

El día del torneo...

-Escucha, Bra-dijo Vegeta cuando estaban entrando al gimnasio-Quiero decirte algo...-iba a darle unas palabras de motivación (extrañamente), pero una compañera de Bra interrumpió ese momento.

-Bra!, ven, vamos a empezar a calentar!-dijo tomandola del brazo.

-Después me lo dices-dijo Bra con tono resentido.

Vegeta se sentó en una de las tribunas, y se quedó esperando unos 10 minutos, pero en un momento Bra se acercó a el con sus ojos maquillados algo rojos,como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Bra, ¿que pasa?-dijo Vegeta algo alarmado.

-Vamos a casa, no quiero participar-dijo Bra aguantandose la ganas de llorar.

-No, dime que pasa-dijo Vegeta.

-Melanie, una de las niñas más malas me ha dicho que voy a perder este torneo y ella me va a ganar, que todo lo hago mal y que la entrenadora me elijió por pena-dijo con ganas de llorar.

Al escuchar esto Vegeta quiso decirle que la insultara y que le dijera donde estaba esa pequeña diablilla, pero trató de controlarse.

-Escucha, Bra, no le hagas caso a esa insecta, ella solo quiere hacer que pienses eso, pero en realidad te lo dice porque ella es la que hace todo mal y no quiere aceptarlo, tienes que ir y hacer tu mejor esfuerzo y demostrarle que tu estás aqui porque te lo mereces, no por pena, no dejaré que renuncies por todo lo que trabajaste solo por una niña malcriada-dijo Vegeta, no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero sintió que había hecho bien al decirles.

-Gracias papi-dijo Bra abrazando fuerte a su padre.

Bra se preparó para iniciar con el torneo, y aplicó los consejos de su padre. En los 4 aparatos (piso,viga de equilibrio,barras asimétricas y salto a caballo) hizo rutinas muy avanzadas para su edad. Llegó el momento de la premiación y Bra estaba muy nerviosa.

-En cuarto lugar general está: la señorita Melanie-anunció la juez para sorpresa de esta.

Se anunció el tercero y el segundo lugar y ninguno era Bra...

-Y en primer lugar está: BRA!-dijo la juez haciendo que Vegeta se pare para aplaudir a su hija.

Al final, Bra salió primera en todos los aparatos y en toda la división de su edad.

-Felicitaciones princesa, te lo he dicho, tu estás aquí porque te lo mereces-dijo Vegeta abrazando a su hija.

-Todo esto es gracias a ti, papi, tú me diste animo, ¡GRACIAS PAPI!-dijo abrazando a su papá.


End file.
